


Молчание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она останется здесь навечно – такая хрупкая, красивая и... мёртвая.





	Молчание

Она знала, что рано или поздно задохнётся в этой гнилой дыре. Её поглотит безумие, те образы, что она раз за разом замечает в кровавых пятнах на стенах и полу. Она слышит крики и низкий женский смех, проникающий в глубины её искалеченного сознания. Но Уитни больше не боится этих тёмных тоннелей, окружавших её каждый день и неистово давящих, намекавших на скорый конец. Смерть? Она станет самым желанным подарком для Миллер, её последней целью.

Неизвестность, ненормальная, больная близость — вот что по-настоящему страшно и быстро сводит с ума.

Уитни нащупала осколок от разбитого зеркала, спрятанного на дне рюкзака одной из очередных жертв Джейсона. Осколок был недостаточно крупным, чтобы обеспечить быструю кончину, но и не слишком мелким, чтобы просто вогнать его под кожу и получить незначительную царапину. Если она всё сделает правильно, Вурхиз не успеет её спасти. Да и попытается ли? Она всего лишь копия, не представляющая ценности. Она ему всё равно надоест, даже если его действия подтверждали обратное.

Уитни медленно, но неглубоко проводит осколком от уголков губ до ключицы, чувствуя приятное освобождение. Словно с выпущенной кровью она избавляется от грязи и грехов этого места. И в то же время сама готовится совершить грех.

Клэй обязательно найдёт её. Точнее, ту оболочку, которую она оставит после того, как её душа отправится в ад. Почему-то о рае Уитни не думала. Там мама. Там папа. Через несколько десятилетий там будет брат. Но только не она. Испорченная, осквернённая. Не заслужила.

Уитни чуть сильнее сжимает осколок в ладони, позволив ему впиться острыми краями в нежную кожу. Пусть так. Она должна ощутить боль. Это значит, что в ней осталась человечность. А ведь чуть было не сорвалась…

Когда Уитни наконец решается, то отчётливо слышит шаги Вурхиза. Он спешно приближается и, наверное, паникует. Или это она в один момент мысленно позвала его, не осознавая и уже почти отключившись? В любом случае, она до последнего рваного вздоха сохранит молчание. Гордо. Глупо. На грани.

Её бледная кожа идеально сочетается с тускло освещёнными тоннелями логова. Похоже, Уитни была создана для этого места и его хозяина. Она останется здесь навечно — такая хрупкая, красивая и холодная.

Такая мёртвая.


End file.
